Garveet
Garveet is one of the demons of the Netherworld Vice and a main character in Disgaea L: Angel's Repentance. He is the younger brother of the Demon Lord Laniel, but he joined the side of the angels after being spared by Velvet Ark. He is the demon counterpart of the angel Christo. Appearance As Christo's counterpart, Garveet is an incubus with a resemblance to him. He has a slender body with long, wavy, dark green hair, pale skin and dark red eyes. Similar to the succubus, he has grey, ammonite-shaped horns from his hair. His wings had been ripped off, making him incapable of flying. Garveet's tail is long with a leathery texture and a heart -shaped tip. Garveet wears a semi-revealing attire, attributing to his status as an incubus and his insecure personality. He wears a fuchsia color, low square neck, short crop top with white arm sleeves and plum purple sleeves from the elbow. His pants are wine violet colored and boot cut, and reveal his outer thighs. Garveet has three thin, leather belts loosely secured on him. His shoes are black house slippers with dark purple rose emblems. Personality Despite being an incubus, Garveet is a very conservative demon when he has a clear mind. More often than not, he's very shy due to all the abuse he went through under his brother. Garveet doesn't expect to be given anything because of his past abuse and gets very surprised when angels show him kindness as a living being. Story In Battle Relationships Laniel Despite always believing his brother's orders were for the good of Vice, Garveet suffered through an abusive, incestuous relationship with Laniel. The manipulative Demon Lord had used his little brother for his own pleasures and satisfaction for centuries. Garveet tries to view Laniel as a ruler with his reasons until the Demon Lord granted succubi and other demons to molest and rape him, making the younger incubus believe that Laniel was abandoning him. Garveet began to fear his older brother and feel hate for his own kind and so fled from Vice for his own freedom. When it's revealed that the devil demon Vulture was the one abusing Garveet, the incubus demanded to know where his brother is. Laniel is actually revealed have been posing as Vulture, as it was the only thing the real Vulture gave permission of in order to care for Garveet. After Vulture was destroyed, Laniel rightfully passed the title of Demon Lord to his brother, knowing that he can bring peace between the demons and angels. It’s seen the in epilogue that the two have made up with each other and now hold a healthy, platonic relationship. Velvet Ark Christo Lamington Because of the abuse he went through under Laniel, Garveet was initially scared of the Seraph counterpart. Upon first laying eyes on Lamington, the incubus reacts in fear and quickly flees from Sundrop Plaza. When confronting him on Archipelago Coast, he acts out in anger and fear, going as far as attacking the team. He's stunned when Lamington healed his wounds instead of hurting him like Laniel would. Avarette After being ultimately betrayed by Laniel, the only demon Garveet didn't hate is the gorgon, Avarette. Vulture Whenever Garveet was abused by Laniel, the old devil demon Vulture would treat him. The younger incubus had come to respect what little kindness the older demon would give him. In reality, Vulture had been posing as Laniel to destroy Garveet's spirit, leading the incubus to exact revenge in betrayal. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Disgaea Category:Disgaea L: Angel's Repentance Category:Antiheroes Category:Demon